Solo queria un cafe
by Amuletmagic
Summary: En una noche de lluvia, Finn Hundson, un estudiante Universitario, solo queria un simple café pero todo cambio cuando conoce a Rachel Berry, camarera del café "New Directions" y su vida cambiara para siempre.


**Yo: Hola a todas esta es la primera historia y Fan fiction de Finn y Rachel (Finchel) que hago espero que le gusten.**

**Nota: los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen a mi, sino a la cadena Fox.**

**Las parejas que estan presentes en estas historias son:**

**Rachel y Finn (Principal)**

**Tina y Artie. **

**Kurt y Blanie.**

**Will y Ema.**

**Mercedes y Sam.**

**Brittany y Santana (mencion solamente).**

**Puck y Quin (mencion, solo un poco).**

**Espero que les gusten, dejen sus comentarios.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Narrador**

Era una noche lluviosa en las calles de la cuidad de Nueva York. Ahi se podia a un hombre de unos 20 años, pelicastaño oscuro (casi negro) y ojos negros, llevaba puesta una camisa negra a rayas blancas y unos jeans grises que ya estaban completamente todo mojado, su nombre era Fin Hundson.

Finn Hundson, era un estudiante de la universidad deportiva de Nueva York, y con tal solo 20 años ya tenia problemas con toda las novias que tubo, ahora estaba caminando por las calles de Nueva York, en plena lluvia sin ningun paraguas.

**Narra Finn.**

Que mala pata si solo hubiera escuchado a Artie, no estaria todo mojado.

**FlashBack.**

**(Hace unas horas atras)**

Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca de mi universidad, ya que estaba seguro que en mi departamento no tendria la mismo silencio y tranquilidad que aca.

"Hola Finn". Bajo el libro que estaba leyendo y no veo a nada mas ni nada menos que a mi mejor amigo Artie.

"Hola Artie, como estas?". Le pregunte

"Bueno digamos que tube problemas en la clase de historia, ya que el ascensor estaba ocupado" Dijo mientras se dirijia con su silla hacia donde yo estaba.

Asi, Artie es paralitico desde que nacio, segun el los doctores dijeron que nacio con una enefermedad muy rara y nunca antes vista que dijeron que por esta no podria caminar y desde ese momento Artie estubo en una silla de rueda. Aunque de eso no lo detubo en nada, de echo cuando lo conoci en la preparatoria, queria entrar en el equipo de basket, y por su gran trabajo y rapidez con la silla lo pudo lograr. Ahora esta estudiando para hacer entrenador de educacion fisica.

"Y tu como andas despues de eso?". Me pregunto

Di un suspiro y le conteste.

"Fatal hermano, incluso yo pense que ella era diferente pero resulto ser como las otras e incluso peor". Desde el inicio del segundario siempre tenia problemas para encontrar a la chica ideal, una que era ,la primera, solo queria darle celos a su ex, otra que estaba embarazada y solo me uso para llegar rapido con el que la habia embarazado, y la ultima me engañaba con una MUJER! en esos casos pienso que el destino estaba en mi contra o en algo por el estilo.

"Tranquilo hermano, ya encontras a la chica correcta como yo y Tina". Me dijo, Tina era la novia de Artie desde nuestro primer año de la universidad aunque nunca la conoci.

"Eso espero". Le dije y nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, hasta que Artie desidio romperlo.

"Escuche que dijeron en las noticias que va a llover, asi que saldre antes". Me dijo

"Artie, vivimos en Nueva York desde hace mas de, nose, unos 2 años y nunca escuchamos las noticias del clima". Le dije, pero enrealidad a mi no me importaba mucho.

"Bueno, pero no digas que no te avise, sera mejor que me valla nos vemos mañana". Dicho eso salio de la biblioteca, mientras que yo continuaba lo que estaba haciendo.

_"Lluvia. Ja ja con el hermoso clima que hay hoy, no lo creo". Pense._

**Fin del FlashBack. **

Ahora estaba realmente arepentido de no creerle a Artie, como iba a saber que en el medio de un hermoso dia, se vendria una gran y fuerte tormenta, y que por la inmensa cantidad de personas tratando de no mojarse me meti al metro equivocado.

Ahora estaba lejos de mi casa, todo empapado de los pies a la cabeza, acaso dios quiere que tenga una vida miserable o que.

**_Ring* ring_**

Escuche mi celular y lo saque de mi chaqueta, que por suerte no estaba dañado, ni tan mojada. Lo abro y veo que habia un mensaje de Artie, lo abri:

_"Te lo dije, nunca me escuchas, trata de llegar rapido a tu casa o de lo contrario te refriaras." Artie_

"Mi casa como no". Pense.

Mi "casa" era un pequeño departamento que casi no tenia espacio para hacer nada y no era muy resistente que digamos era una suerte que no se alla caido abajo, pero lo peor de todo eran los molestos vecinos, esa era una de las razones por la cual siempre voy y estudio en la biblioteca.

Estaba totalmente cansado, pero tampoco queria llegar a mi casa y escuchar a los molestos de mis vecinos, entonces algo me llamo un poco la atencion, no se si era porque estaba muy cansado o simplemente la lluvia me arruinaba un poco la vista.

Era una pequeña cafeteria pintada de blanco, negro y rojo, las ventas y la puerta estaban pintadas de color rojo, el se podia ver que tenia algunas decoracion de letras musicales de color negra alrededor del lugar y por ultimo un letrero en la parte de arriba de la puerta, el letrero estaba escrito: _"New Directions"._

_Debe ser el nombre de la cafeteria. Pense. _

Suspire, estaba de verdad cansado y estaba muy lejos de mi casa, asi que una cafe no me aria nada mal.

Me diriji a la cafeteria, pero antes de que pudiera entra, una chica de tez negra salio de la cafeteria, tenia el pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo, su uniforme era un vestido semi largo de color negro con algunos detalles en la cintura y el torzo, y por ultimo unos zapatos de tacones dorados, estaba camiando el cartel de "abierto" a "cerrado".

Esto era lo que faltaba, solo quiero un cafe tiene algo eso de malo, antes de que ella se fuera le dije:

"Espere, por favor no cierre aun". Entonces la mujer se dio vuelta y me miro.

"Lo lamento mucho señor, pero ya es nuestra hora de cerrar". Me dijo, pero yo no me iba a ir asi nada mas.

"Por favor solo quiero un cafe, no durara mucho". Le dije.

"Lo siento señor, ya es muy tarde ". Me volvio a decir.

"Por favor estoy mojado de los pies a la cabeza SOLO QUIERO UN CAFÉ". Grite, pero la chica no me presto atención estaba apunto de cerrarme la puerta cuando.

"Espera, puedes pasar". Dijo otra voz volví mi cabeza y ahi vi algo que me quedo impactado.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado publicare otro capitulo pronto.**

**Besos**


End file.
